The Exorcist
by FEARLESS-FightUntilWeDie
Summary: When Vlad becomes "sick" , Can Henry save him before he becomes Satan's puppet forever? **Might rate this M not real sure yet*** Based on The Exorcist 1978 but not exact.
1. The Beginning

Henry trudged down the hot summer sidewalk towards Vlad's home. Even at 7:30pm the ground is hot. For the past 3 weeks he had been 'sick' but he thought it was an excuse to sleep with Meridith. Who knows? Not Nelly. She sure didn't know about this, yet. Oh well. That wasn't important right now. Right now he was worried about 2 things. 1. What was wrong was Vlad? 2. Did he need more than doctor's help?

Once arriving at the front door, he gently knocked at the door only to be greated by some man he never met before. Some doctor from his observation of his appearance. A badge of the hospital not to far from here, a white cloak like jacket, and a big black bag. There was one funny thing about this bag. There was a little cross in there that was dipped in pure gold and half wrapped in a small cloth to keep any unwanted scratches away. How weird.

The blonde put on a small fake smile and looked around. "Is Vlad around?"

The man sighed and let him in through without a word spoken. He raised a broiw but ignored the creeper eye from (according to his badge) when he heard Vlad scream. Dashing upstairs, Henry quickly opened the bedroom door and saw a pityful site. Nelly and Otis at the side of his bed, probably freaked the fuck out by all this. The saddest part was how Vlad looked. He was grasping his belly and shreiking at Nelly to help him. Not out of anger, but a plea to make whatever this was go away. Before Henry could speak a word to anyone about anything, that mental doctor came in and glanced at the adults. Nelly looked heartbroken and sprinted over by for answers.

"Did you figure anything out, ?" The worry in her voice could shatter anyone's heart.

He spoke sternly and seemed a bit frightened himself. "There's only one thing it could be, ma'ame"

"Well...?"

"He's been-"

Without warning a loud sound escaped Vlad's lips as he looked at Henry and Otis. It sounded like gurgling mixed with The Grudge. Suddenly, he shot up from the bed and slapped the doctor agaisnt his bookshelf where his vampire books and movies were. Nelly screamed and Otis growled. Something wasn't right. The noirette eyed the people in the room abnormally and his face was stern and angry.

"Get away! This hour is mine!" The voice that left that throat wasn't Vlad's normal voice. It was demonic. He flipped Nelly off along with the boys and growled back at Otis.

"Fuck me!" He crawled to the edge of the bed and did it again. "Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

then it was Vlad's voice and he sounded helpless again. Screaming and clawing at his belly and pelvic area. "NELLY PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! HELP ME!"

"I will need you people to step out." Nelly refused and cried but somehow Otis forced her out. Henry didn't leave. No matter what he was staying right here. Vlad was like his brother and nothing was keeping him away.

"Whats the matter with Vlad?! Tell me now!" He demanded as soon as shut the door.

"He is possessed. I'm not an expert but one will be here tomorrow as I was requesting on the phone downstairs before you rudely interupted." Well he was pleasent man. "Well what can we do exactly? I can't stand to see him like this. I'll even help I can't see Vlad suffer or Nelly. Even Otis looks emo sad dude it's not funny." He gave him a Bible and then nodded, as if that would explain everything to do at this time. "You'll know when it's your time to be a hero." With this he grabbed his bag and walked out. The blonde brushed his bangs from his face ad took another glance at the vamire who usually had to help /Henry/ in pain like this. Now he was. His face looked boney and green. A crack echoed through the room and a red hand mark appeared across Vlad's gentle, pale face. He whinced and tears flowed down his injured cheeks. "Vlad..."

The dark demoinc black voice came back and took over once more. "Vlad isn't here, but I would be happy to take a message if ya like." A evil chuckled rattled his ears as the screams returned and Vlad lay crying with no one to take it away. His purple eyes met with Henry's green ones. "Help me...I don't wanna die.."


	2. Blood Stained Rug

After the doctor explained to Nelly and Otis what was wrong with their nephew, he left. Henry sighed and leaned against the wall, biting his lip. Possessed? How? Maybe Joss did something, it just had to be. There was not a better explaination. Joss hated Vlad and would love to see him suffer this way. The doorbell rang and Otis opened it. Nelly just sat at the kitchen table, crying hard. It broke Henrys heart. The person at the door was none other than Vlads girlfriend Snow. Did I say Meradith? No. She bit her lip and looked frightened. "Henry, wheres Vlad?" He rolled his eyes. "Cmon goth girl." Otis stopped the brunette, handing him a vial that fucked doctor gave him. "I have to calm down Nelly. Give this to Vlad, please. I promise to make this up to you." Henry merely shrugged. He was trying to think how Joss would have done this? How!? "Oh! Dont worry about it. I am ok with helping my brother." With that, he led the girl upstairs. Vlad still loojed terrible, but now worse. His face had absolutely no color. It was whiter than usual, his hair was coated in sweat, his eyes were half lidded, and his breathing was heavy. Snow gasped and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. The vampire weakly hugged back, letting his weak and cold lips meet hers. Henry frowned. That was strange. He was calm, but weak. What if this possession thing killed him? How would Snow react? Otis? Nelly? Snow broke their kiss, rubbing his arm. He pushed her away and groaned, rolling off the bed. "DAMNIT! MAKE IT STOP!" Henry dashed to the fallen male, popping three pills down his throat. That voice, that demonic voice bubbled up in his throat and he grabbed his friend...well Vlads friend by the throat and slung him back. "Dont touch this body! It belongs to me now! There isnt anything to get me out." He looked at the gothic girl who was standing in shock, unable to move or scream. The demon smirked and cuddled, walking over to her. "Hey dollface. You give Vladimir head?" He grabbed a bundle of hair, tugging her down to her knees. Snow yelped and struggled to get away, but she couldnt. The monster was too strong. He began to unzip Vlad skinny jeans with his free hand. Henry growled and grabbed the bedside lamp, bashing it over his head. The thing growled and let her go, turning to the other. "Maybe I should kill you first!" Snow had tears running down her face as she ran out. Henry showed fear in his eyes, sweating a little. "Thats a female though! Thats wrong!" The man who was once Vlad just pushed Henry down to the floor. "If thats a girl, then what the hell are you?" T kneeld in front of the teens face,smirking. Otis opened the door, kicking the demon back against the wall. The male gasped and t was knocked out. The elder helped Henry to his feet. "You are going to get yourself killed. Come get me. Im much stronger than you." The younger vampire looked up, ready to break down crying. "Otis, Im sore..Im tired...I cant.." he sighed and passed out again. So thats how it worked. The demon took energy from Vlad to Power itself. Once it was out, it couldnt control him. Interesting.

Henry and Otis went downstairs to comfort the other two who was for one scared, and for two just confused. Snow was stiff as she sat on the couch. Her eyes were wide and just freaky. Otis sat next to her, as did Nelly and Henry. "Snow? Snow, are you ok sweetie?" Nelly asked, puling her hair back. She shook her head, shaking. "Vlad,.,h-he.." The elder vampire shook his head. "Thats not Vlad. Hes been possessed somehow. We dont know how th-" they all looked up at Vlad, who stood there speachless. "Hunny, are you feeling better any?" The nurse asked sweetly. He just stood there, panting slowly and eyeing them like targets. A trickling sound entered the room and the three looked around, confused. Snow gasped, pointing with a shaky hand. "L-Look!" Vlad was peeing on himself. Peeing crimson Red blood. It hit the White carpet, making a loud sound echoing the living room. "Vladimir!" Otis rose to his feet, helping his nephew return upstairs where the restroom was.

This was either going to end in Blood, or death.


End file.
